


Be'Mand'alor Beskade

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Series: Be'Mand'alor Beskade [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, star war
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fix-It, Galidraan, Gen, Mandalore, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Jedi, Mando'a, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Obi-Wan has won the Darksaber, seen by many as the blade which crowns the Mand’alor. He only knows one man worthy of holding it, but Jango is hesitant to take his victory.
Series: Be'Mand'alor Beskade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 321





	Be'Mand'alor Beskade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [indomitable heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651568) by [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette). 



> Hi, y'all. This fic is inspired by indomitable heart by wrennette. In that fic, Obi-Wan is apprenticed to Dooku. I have left it a little vague as to whether Dooku or Jinn is Obi-Wan's master here, so just go with what you think fits best!
> 
> Also, this fic is my first one in a few years, so I'm probably out of practice.

Confident they were safe with the others surrounding them, Obi-Wan removed his _buc'ye_ and knelt on his left knee. He bowed his head while he unhooked the _Kad'dha_ from where he had secured it on his utility belt and offered it to Jango on raised palms.

Jango removed his _buy’ce_ , before he took the _Kad'dha_ and pressed the controls to engage the blade. Black light leaped from the emitter, humming ominously. Jango grinned as he raised the _Kad'dha_ in victory, and the _Haat Mando'ade_ gave loud, sincere cries of " _Oya Manda_!". Lowering the blade, Jango thumbed it back off, then held it out to Obi-Wan.

" _Vor entye, a meg gar parji o'r akaan, cuyi gar hiibir, ner jett'ika_."

The russet-haired teenling shook his head then spoke in a voice that was low but pitched to carry, his respect clear in ever word, “ _Elek, ner Mand'alor, meg ni parji o'r akaan, cuyi ni hiibir, bal ni ru kyr'amu Pre Vizla. Kad'dha ner, a ni ceta at gar taabe, ner Mand'alor, bal ni dinu ner cuy bal ner kad'au. Meg ni parji o'r akaan, cuyi gar hiibir, ner Mand'alor_."

A sharp gasp raced through the nearest _Haat Mando’ade_ , out of shock for the display of **fealty** from the _jett'ika_. Obi-Wan felt Master Dooku’s pride-joy-amusement from nearby, as well as Master Jinn's frustration-betrayal-smugness. Obi-Wan was baffled for a moment until realization struck him: Master Jinn felt his belief that Obi-Wan was not true to the Jedi Order had been validated.

Jango spoke, drawing Obi-Wan from his thoughts immediately. " _Vor entye, ner jett'ika. Gar dinu ni haar Kad'dha, gar dinu ni gar cuy, gar dinu ni gar kad'au, bal gar dinu ori ijaat. Ni vore, bal ni dinu gar haar gai Be'Mand'alor Beskade_."

Obi-Wan gasped. _Be'Mand'alor Beskade_. In Galactic Basic, word-for-word, it would translate as the Sword of the King. In reality, there was no true translation. The closest was an aide-de-camp, but that title lacked the respect, trust, closeness, and prestige of the Mandalorian title. It was equal to the _Be'Mando'ade Cabur_ but removed from the standard military ranks. As far as the _Mando'ade_ were concerned, especially the _Haat Mando'ade_ , Obi-Wan was now the second most powerful sentient in all of Mandalore. It took him a moment to find his words, any words in any language at all.

He lowered his right knee down with his left then folded his body until his forehead met Jango's boots. " _Vor entye, ner Mand'alor. Ner ven borari cuyir ruusaanyc be haar be'gai ijaat_."

" _Gar cuyi ruusaanyc, ner kad'au'ika, ner Beskade_ ," Jango stated, voice deepening slightly on both the endearment and the title. He lifted Obi-Wan to his feet and hugged him tightly to a round of cheers from his _vode_. They had all already known that Jango was considering adopting Obi-Wan, and they all supported it. The Jedi Order in general might not be well regarded, but Obi-Wan and Dooku were _val jettise_ , and that made all the difference.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, y'all. 
> 
> This fic is my first in the fandom. I'm not sure if it will be my only one yet. Feel free to tell me any questions, comments, concerns, or statements of hatred y'all have. 
> 
> I'm very new to Mando'a, so if there are mistakes, please point them out! Here are the translations:  
> buc'ye: helmet  
> Kad'dha: Darksaber  
> Haat Mando'ade: True Mandalorians  
> Oya Manda!: Expression of Mandalorian solidarity and perpetuity; emotional and assertive  
> "Vor entye, a meg gar parji o'r akaan, cuyi gar hiibir, ner jett'ika.":Thank you, but what you win in battle is yours to take, my little Jedi.  
> “Elek, ner Mand'alor*, meg ni parji o'r akaan, cuyi ni hiibir, bal ni ru kyr'amu Pre Vizla. Kad'dha ner, a ni ceta at gar taabe, ner Mand'alor, bal ni dinu ner cuy bal ner kad'au. Meg ni parji o'r akaan, cuyi gar at hiibir, ner Mand'alor.": Yes, my King*, what I win in battle is mine to take, and I killed Pre Vizla. The Darksaber is mine, but I kneel at your feet, my King, and I give you my life* and my lightsaber. What I win in battle is yours to take, my King.  
> *I used "cuy" as the Mando'a word for "life," as it comes from the word "cuyir" for "to be." However, I am not sure that is the actual word for "life."  
> "Vor entye, ner jett'ika. Gar dinu ni haar Kad'dha, gar dinu ni gar cuy, gar dinu ni gar kad'au, bal gar dinu ori ijaat. Ni vore, bal ni dinu gar haar gai Be'Mand'alor Beskade.": Thank you, my little Jedi. You give me the Darksaber, you give me your life, you give me your lightsaber, and you give me great honor. I accept, and I give you the title Sword of the King.  
> Be'Mando'ade Cabur: Protector of Mandalorians  
> "Vor entye, ner Mand'alor. Ner ven borari cuyir ruusaanyc be haar be'gai ijaat.": Thank you, my King. I will work to be trustworthy of the title's honor.  
> "Gar cuyi ruusaanyc, ner kad'au'ika, ner Beskade,": You are trustworthy, my little lightsaber, my Sword.  
> vode: siblings  
> val jettise: their Jedi (plural)
> 
> *Mand'alor - I tend to translate Mand'alor as King/Queen/Monarch, but the literal translation is sole-ruler. I figure it's one of those things that doesn't have a "clean" translation into Basic, so it tends to get tossed vaguely into the "royalty" category.


End file.
